Uppercut
by Huntress-dark
Summary: Tory va de petit boulot en petit boulot tout en travaillant dans un musée comme simple gardienne. Pensant être tranquille et passer inaperçu avec se travail, elle se retrouvera précipité dans une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie.


Note d'auteur :

Tout d'abord, cette fiction est quelque chose de bien nouveau pour moi. En effet, écrire une fiction sur ce couple me semble totalement dingue et risquer étant donner mon amour pour ce petit couple. Impossible d'égaler l'auteur mais j'ai tout de même l'espoir de faire perpétuer l'histoire de ses tourtereaux en les plongeant dans un nouveau contexte.

D'autre part, pour celles qui n'ont rien lu du livre de base, évité de lire ma fiction étant donné que certains éléments seront reprit dans ma fiction.

Sur ce je n'en prononce pas plus et je vous dis bonne lecture.

Couple :

Acheron / Tory

Disclaimer :

Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne leur fais que vivre une nouvelle histoire.

**_Uppercut_**

_Prologue_

_Grèce, _

J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit. Je les refermais. Je me sentais las. Si las. Tout était si calme, si ordonné et mort que j'aurais eu beau hurler de rage en détruisant tout sur mon passage, j'avais l'impression que ça ne changerai rien.

Au lointain, j'entendis quelques bruits si étouffés que je me demande si ce n'est pas mon cœur que j'entendais battre. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Bientôt trop rapidement étant donné de la douleur qui assiégeait mes orbites.

Fixant désespérément le mur dressé face à moi, je sifflai d'impatience par un minuit lugubre. Je me sentais cafardeuse à l'intérieur. Traverser de nausée, de souffrance comme un animal. C'était un état digne des protagonistes sortant tout droit des histoires tortueuses De Poe. A cette évocation, je détournai mon regard vers l'étagère qui regorgeait de ses œuvres.

Recroquevillée sur mon matelas, je me laissais m'apaiser par la violente mélodie de la pluie qui claquait contre la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'imaginais facilement la danse sensuelle des feuilles automnales.

Virevoltant, tournoyant et se froissant. En temps normal, je serai entrain d'assister à ce spectacle. Depuis que j'étais gosse j'adorais observer les choses, surtout les plus complexes. C'était passionnant d'apprendre, de comprendre le fonctionnement de ses dites choses.

Seul le spectre lumineux des éclaires embrasaient la pièce alors que l'odeur de renfermer gagnait un peu à peu mes narines. Il pleuvait si rarement en Grèce que chaque éclair me foudroyait de peur.

Je reniflais fortement tandis que je fus prise d'une nausée accablante qui me retournait les entrailles. Je plaquais mes paumes de mains contre mes lèvres tandis que j'expirais violemment mon souffle.

Je sentais que cette putain d'odeur corrodait vicieusement l'intérieur de mon être. Je tentai, avec difficulté, de faire abstraction de cette odeur de chaire pourri qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans le tissu des draps de mon lit.

L'esprit embué, j'appuyai mes poings contres mes paupières closes espérant soulager mon mal. ça faisait un bien fou. La pression accumuler commençait à descendre.

Cela devait faire deux ou peut-être trois heures que je luttais contre une irrésistible envie de dormir qui persistait contre mon gré. Je dodelinais de la tête, somnolente. Mais je me devais de rester éveiller.

Intenses à souhait, je m'efforçais de transformer la pièce en un havre de paix, même temporaire. Créer cette bulle.

Mon doux rêve fut troublé à l'instant où des craquements sous un poids inconnu ce fit entendre. Accompagner de claquement de talons contre le parquet, je vis apparaître, le visage grave, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

Légèrement dégarnit, la peau diaphane, vêtue d'une grande gabardine beige qui dissimulait sa blouse blanche détendue. Tenant une mallette imitant le cuire dans une main, remontant ses lunettes de l'autre, il secoua lentement sa tête avant de baisser la tête, résigné.

_Non ! _

Désemparer, je me levai d'un bon, le bousculant au passage et me mis à courir le plus vite possible comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Pour la rejoindre, je dus traverser le salon où je le vis.

Affaler dans le canapé de cuire noir, _il_ releva négligemment la tête. _Il_ souriait. _Il _avait se sourire tout à fait abject sur son visage.

_Il_ avait compris…

Sans lui prêter plus attention, je tournai la tête en manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur un des tapis du couloir. Arriver dans la chambre de ma mère, je me stoppai nette sur le seuil alors qu'une ronde de personnes l'encerclaient.

C'était bien trop cérémonieux, même pour ma mère. Je détestais toujours de voir cette populace bramer, glapir pour l'amour de dieu, l'injustice de la chose. Ses derniers pleuraient et chuchotaient des paroles inaudibles. Reniflant avant de se tourner vers moi, je pu voir dans les yeux de Pam une détresse insoutenable et… de la pitié.

Elle tenta d'amorcer un pas dans ma direction en tendant les bras, alors que je me précipitai vers ma mère. Les yeux baignés de larmes, je l'ignorai et me lassa tomber à genoux face à elle.

Toute mon âme était désormais en feu. La mâchoire contractée, j'empoignai les draps moites qui recouvraient le corps inerte et le tirai vers moi pour laisser son visage apparaître sous ma vision trouble.

Tout y était bien plus glacial. Je souhaitais ardemment que tout s'arrête et redevienne chaleureux. Chaleureux et colorer, tout comme ma mère. Rare et lumineuse maman incarnant la douceur même.

Voila ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Une femme fantasque et innocente qui était toujours resté très jeune et une amoureuse de la recherche. A présent, je la voyais à travers mes larmes, un corps, celui de ma mère.

Étendue, inerte, raide, et froide. Voila comment je la voyais à présent. Plus je fixais son cadavre, plus mon esprit lubrique formais un scénario des plus heureux.

Je l'imaginais bondir de son cercueil de soie et retrouver ses traits fin et pur qui marquaient depuis toujours son visage. Elle m'enlacerait tendrement dans une étreinte maternelle et chaleureuse à son image.

_C'était ma mère. _

Je balayais du regard la pièce en sentant la rage me tirailler les entrailles. Au milieu des visages striés de larmes, mon regard se verrouilla sur _lui_. Appuyer contre le cadre de la porte de la chambre.

Toujours se sourire imprimé sur son visage marqué de lubricité, m'observant d'un air supérieur et victorieux. Les yeux injecter de sang, ou plutôt imbibés d'alcool, il était bien plus grand qu'à l'accoutumer. C'était peut-être qu'une impression mais, j'avais l'impression qu'il grandissait de plus en plus, ou alors c'était moi qui rapetissais.

Le bruit des bruissements des rideaux m'arracha de ma contemplation de mon beau-père alors que Pam c'était précipitée jusqu'à moi pour saisir mes épaules et me relever. Je me laissai guider alors que le visage paisible de ma mère fut éclairé par un rayon lumineux.

Horrifiée par l'expression de son visage, j'enfouissais durement mon visage dans le cou Pam en l'enlaçant de toute mes forces. Mon âme devint subitement plus forte lorsque je croisai une nouvelle fois _son_ regard doucereux.

_Je le hais_ !

Dégoûtée par son expression amusée, j'enfonçai mes ongles dans son chandail noir. Poussiéreux certes mais je m'en moquais. L'odeur de mon amie heurtait mon souffle en une délicate caresse. J'implore véritablement le pardon. De qui ? Je m'en moquais. Je voulais juste revoir ma mère vivante.

* * *

Fin du prologue ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Soyez indulgent sur l'orthographe je me bats avec pour vous rendre une bon texte ^^. N'hésité pas à me donner vos impressions et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
